


Nothing Left

by galaxjay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dave | Technoblade-centric, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxjay/pseuds/galaxjay
Summary: Even after Tommy escapes Logstedshire and starts living with Technoblade, the time he spent with Dream still haunts him.For someone with no one left, Tommy finds a surprising family in Techno.For someone with nothing left to lose, Techno finds something to stand up for.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 293





	Nothing Left

Techno winces as he walks into Tommy's room. Clumsily built, stone everywhere, yellow wool in random places? His brother's addiction to cobblestone towers should've been a dead giveaway but the kid was NOT a good builder.

Techno should really make him a better room now that he seems to be a permanent guest. Can't have Tommy bringing down the real estate value of his house with his ugly ass room, after all. He makes a mental note of it.

For now, though, it’s time to do "minor terrorism" as he puts it. Techno walks over to where Tommy is sprawled (on a bareboned bed shoved into the corner) and raps hard on the stone wall next to him.

"Tommy wake uppppp." 

His brother lets out a noise of defiance, snuggling closer into his pillow. "Give me 5 more minutes."

Techno yanks the thin wool blanket off of him in retaliation. He groans. "Why do you smell so bad? This isn't what I signed up for, having a child as a roommate."

"I smell like a man," Tommy huffs, propping himself up lazily on one elbow.

"You're gonna have to take a shower before we leave," Techno replies. "Even with the Invis potions, everyone's gonna know where we are if you're stinking up all of Lmanberg."

Tommy rolls his eyes but sits up in his bed anyway, and starts putting on the armor Techno made for him. He laces up his boots and straps in his chest plate, as Techno continues to speak.

"Anyway I've got a plan for today, so try not to fuck it up. We're doing minor terrorism, Tommy." He pulls a block of TNT out of his inventory and waves it in front of Tommy's line of view. "Maybe I should blow up this ugly hole of a room first," Techno jokes.

Tommy stiffens suddenly. An emotion flashes in his eyes that Techno has only seen a couple times before. Once when they visited the final control room. Once when they neared Logstedshire. Twice in the past when Techno hadn't been able to control the bloodlusting voices in his head and killed Tubbo. 

Fear.

"No, no, please Dre- please Techno. Technoblade." Tommy leaps up from his bed.

"You don't need to blow up my room, please. Please. Here's my armor. You can have it." Tommy starts digging a shallow hole in the ground before Techno can stop him and unceremoniously dumps his netherite helmet into it.

Techno almost laughs, as concerned as he is. It's so absurd. "Tommy, why the hell would I want to blow up your armor? I made it for you."

Tommy doesn't seem to hear him, his voice going almost frantic. "I have a flint and steel to light it, Technoblade. You don't need to worry. I'm being good, please, I didn't break any of your rules right. Right? Please don't take this away from me."

His breaths come out in short pants until his voice cracks on the last line. Tommy's still taking off the armor he'd just put on, his hands trembling as he undoes leather straps at a panicked speed.

Techno watches his brother, shocked, as he continues to plead, getting louder and more desperate with every word.

"PLEASE don't do this. I don't have anything left, Dream. I have nothing left."

"Tommy."

Techno gently places a hand on his shoulder.

Tommy seems to break from the spell, finally looking directly at him. His breath catches and tears start welling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Techno. I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Tommy."

\----

This is the softest Tommy has ever heard Techno speak. The tears that have been gathering in the corner of his eyes finally spill over. Tommy sinks into the ground, shivering at the coldness of the stone. He can't bear to look at Techno right now, see the disgusting pity on his face.

All anyone ever does is pity him.

After a few seconds, Tommy feels something warm and soft weigh down on his shoulders. He looks up to see Techno draping his own Antarctic Empire coat around him. Tommy wraps the blue-and-white cloak tighter around himself. Techno offers him a scarred hand and he accepts it, brushing the dirt off his clothes as he stands.

Techno gently pulls him back down onto his own bed. Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy watches his brother sit down next to him.

"Tom, what happened to you? What did Dream do?" Techno finally asks.

The room is dead silent, except for Tommy's quiet sniffles. He pulls up the fading red bandanna around his neck and wipes off the tears streaking down his face.

Tommy sighs. "Dream used to do that. When... he exiled me. He made me take off my armor and weapons every time he visited—and then he blew it up.”

There's some kind of emotion Tommy can see brewing in the dark eyes behind Techno's mask. Anger? Concern? Fury?

“But he was my friend!” Tommy adds, frantically. “He was my friend and he visited me every day. I mean he exiled me... but he came to my beach party when no one else did. And he gave me stuff and he- he blew up everything. 

“He blew up Logstedshire and my tent and the discs people gave me and my pictures of home and Mushroom Henry and everything I owned. But… he was my friend. He… said he was my friend.” Tommy buries his face in his hands. It’s all still so confusing.

Techno’s hands tighten where they’re clenched in his pants, almost turning white. 

“Friends don’t do that Tommy.” His voice is low, quiet but laced with barely restrained threat. Techno turns toward him suddenly, and for a split second, Tommy thinks he’s gonna hit him or pull out a weapon.

But then Techno does something that surprises Tommy even more.

He hugs him. 

\----

Techno was never affectionate, even as a child. Philza, of course, hugged all his children almost constantly. And Tommy used to be nearly as clingy as Tubbo was, growing up. Even Wilbur gave out hugs on a pretty regular basis.

But Techno hated touch. The closest he ever got to showing affection was sparring or wrestling with his siblings.

Tommy used to tease him by seeing how long Techno would tolerate cuddles from him before shoving him off, but he's never received an actual, genuine hug from his big brother. It feels nice.

Tommy's tall. All of Phil's kids are (aside from Tubbo) but even then Techno towers over him. Tommy tucks his head securely under Techno's chin, melting into his touch. Even with all of his armor and war-hardened, scarred skin, Techno's embrace is warm and… safe. He hasn't been this safe in a while, even with Dream. Techno feels like a piece of home he hasn't felt in a while, like a part of him he's almost forgotten.

Techno's famously awkward, a fact that Tommy has made fun of on more than one occasion, and he hopes that the silence isn't too unbearable.

He's not sure what to say in this moment, so he just waits. He doesn't know what could possibly lessen Tommy's pain, what words could possibly take away a burden that his little brother should never have been given. 

Techno holds Tommy until his panicked, shuddering breaths slow and his shaking body calms. He's sure that Tommy's tears have seeped into his clothes, but for once, he doesn't mind. He just wants to be there for him. Techno wants to be the one thing that Tommy doesn't have to lose over and over again.

\----

“Hey.” 

Tommy glances up as Techno softly breaks the silence.

“Do you still want to go to Lmanberg today? Because we don’t have to-”

Tommy shakes his head, finally escaping from their embrace. “Nah, nah it’s fine. It’d be good to get out of this… what’d you call it? Ugly hole of a room.” He laughs weakly.

“Okay.” Techno clears his throat and awkwardly pats Tommy’s shoulder. “I’ll just wait upstairs until you’re ready, okay? Take your time, Tom.”

Tommy nods in acknowledgment. Techno silently helps him pull his armor out of the hole in the ground, dusts it off, and covers the hole before shuffling out of the room.

\----

It isn’t until he’s safely upstairs and far away from his brother that Techno can let out the breath he’s been containing. He slumps onto the nearest wall, tilting his head back. His vision is bleeding red, violence seeping in through every corner of the room. The voices in his head are stronger than ever. He can’t stop the muted whispers from growing into screaming chants.

BLOOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. KILL HIM. KILL DREAM.

Over and over and over again.

And fuck, does he want to. He wants to give in. Go batshit crazy. Kill fucking everyone that’s hurt his brother, starting with Dream, as many times as he needs to before they lose all their canon lives.

Techno can’t think, can’t breathe, can’t focus on anything else. Yeah, he’s gonna give in. Dream might be the most powerful force on the server, the man who pulls the strings, the mastermind behind everyone... but Techno is furious. 

And he has nothing left to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this after seeing a couple of tweets about Tommy taking off his armor living with Technoblade bc of PTSD (and Techno going apeshit once he finds out about Dream's abuse) and decided that the Angst Potential was so good I had to write about it. So yeah... first fanfic! 
> 
> I'm not all caught up on the streams so this might not be the most accurate, but I tried lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you did, and constructive criticism always welcome :)


End file.
